


[Podfic] All the Best Ideas

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sharing a Room, Snark, Switching, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Podfic of All the Best Ideas by writcraft.Author's Summary:Draco’s driving Harry up the wall and they're trapped in a remote location on official Ministry business. Clearly the only way to make things tolerable is to have sex together. Repeatedly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All the Best Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935454) by [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft). 



> Recorded for the lovely Capitu's birthday! Happy Birthday!
> 
> Many thanks to Writ, for once again giving me permission to record her lovely stories :)

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/all_the_best_ideas.mp3)

## Length:

00:28:05 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/all_the_best_ideas.mp3) (right-click and "Save…") | **Size:** 27.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/all_the_best_ideas.m4b) (right-click and "Save…") | **Size:** 14.2 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
